shingeki no hatsukoi (?)
by Voice-L
Summary: esta es una historia carente de coherencia, pero divertida, sin mas que decir disfruten! levixeren yukina kisa
1. Chapter 1

*Mundo moderno *

Eren y Rivaille, salen a caminar un rato. Rivaille no quería salir pues al estar en época de invierno, no quería morirse congelado, eren termino convenciéndolo y salieron juntos.

-ne, Rivaille, acompáñame hasta la librería- decía eren caminando junto a Rivaille, mientras paseaban en el centro.

-tch ¿me obligaste a salir en este frio infernal por un libro?-decía Rivaille mientras se acomodaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-no seas exagerado, además necesito ese libro, mira ahí está la librería- eren lo toma del brazo, jalándolo para arrastrarlo al lugar.

Mientras eren revisaba unos libros e historietas de un estante, Rivaille esperaba a que terminara su compra apoyado en el estante detrás de donde estaba eren, impaciente y aburrido, pues las chicas del lugar no dejaban de acosar al castaño, diciéndole halagos, claramente coqueteando con eren. Este en cambio, no se percataba de la ''doble intención'' de las chicas, simplemente se interesaba en un libro que tenía en sus manos.

-oi,eren- interrumpió el alboroto frente suyo- te espero fuera, date prisa.

-¿eh? Pero si te quejabas hace un rato que tenías frio.

-tch, no soporto los lugares PLAGADOS de MOLESTIAS- haciendo énfasis en estas palabras, mientras les dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos a las chicas que rodeaban al castaño, dejándolas heladas del miedo. Después de dicho eso, Rivaille salió del lugar, esperando eren frente a la entrada, apoyado en un barandal metálico.

.

-oh, bienvenido, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- decía un joven alto-más alto que eren cabe decir- de cabello castaño claro, rostro atractivo, ojos rasgados y de color café, con un piercing en la oreja, con actitud caballerosa y hermosa voz, prácticamente, un príncipe sacado de algún cuento.

-oh g-gracias, estoy buscando un libro, pero la verdad no sé si lo tengan aquí- decía algo apenado eren.

-oh, ya veo, no te preocupes, seguro lo tenemos- dijo mientras regalaba una gran sonrisa, cautivando a las chicas que estaban rodeando ahora, a ellos dos. Claro, eren también se cautivo por tan linda sonrisa, en comparación a los amargos gestos de su pareja _seria genial que Rivaille me sonriera así_ pensó eren.

Mientras el chico de la librería ayudaba a eren con su compra, Rivaille lo miraba desde fuera, esperando a que su pareja saliera.

-tch, maldito mocoso- decía mientras se acomodaba una bufanda negra que traía puesta.

Eren se dirigió a pagar el libro que había comprado, mientas Rivaille no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se enojo al ver que eren estaba riendo junto a ese sujeto de antes, estaba a punto de entrar para reclamar lo que es suyo, pero se contuvo al ver que eren ya se dirigía la salida con una pequeña bolsa en mano.

-oh, hasta que por fin terminas- decía en un humor molesto, claro cuando no está molesto, pero esta vez lo demostraba con mas intención.

-por favor no empieces- decía eren arrugando el entrecejo, de pronto cambia su expresión al sentir que alguien lo llama por atrás.

-eren!- decía el chico corriendo hasta los otros dos.

-olvidaste tu cambio.

-ah, gracias Yukina san- dijo eren regalándole una sonrisa, mientras Rivaille ya pensaba en cómo deshacerse de ese príncipe de quinta.

-espero disfrutes del libro.

Eren se sonrojo un poco- s-si- Rivaille se percato de eso, no le quito la mirada asesina de encima al tipo frente a él; Yukina.

-Yukina.

Se da vuelta, enfrentando al que le llamo, al ver quién era, emocionado le responde- ah Kisa san!.

Eren y Rivaille solo quedan mirando la escena frente a ellos, Rivaille le hacia un gesto con el codo l otro, dándole a entender a que se fueran del lugar.

-bueno Yukina san, gracias por ayudarme, nosotros nos retiramos- mientras se disponían a irse, Yukina toma del brazo a eren.

-esperen, que les parece si vamos a tomar algo.

-¿eh?- Rivaille quedo descolocado.

**20 minutos después en una cafetería x en el centro de la ciudad x, eren y Rivaille terminan siendo arrastrados a la petición del más alto y compañía**

-gracias por aceptar mi invitación, eren y Rivaille- decía el más alto, sentado a lado de su acompañante; Kisa. Sentados frente a eren que a su lado derecho esta Rivaille.

-tch.

-Rivaille…gracias por invitarnos Yukina san.

Rivaille y Kisa estaban bastante molestos por la actitud de los otro dos, por un lado el azabache solo había sido por petición de su amante, pero termino saliendo con dos desconocidos ,y por otro lado, la cita que tenían planeada Kisa y Yukina se ve ''interrumpida'' por esos dos invitados, pero ambos coincidían en algo.

''_Sus parejas son unos idiotas''_

Rivaille y Kisa deciden unirse para acabar con la ''melosidad'' que había entre los dos, al parecer no recordaban que tenían pareja, mas aun que estas estaban frente a ellos.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos estos se rinden. Eren decide romper el hielo que se había formado durante unos minutos.

-Kisa san ¿en qué trabaja usted?- pegunta eren para poder socializar un poco con el susodicho.

-trabajo de editor de manga shoujo- responde desinteresadamente, pero se sorprende al ver la reacción de eren al saber sobre su empleo.

-wow ¿enserio? Impresionante-dice emocionado.

-pero es muy joven como para trabajar en algo tan estable.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y eren no entendía el porqué hasta que Kisa habla.

-30.

-¿huh?

-tengo 30.

-…QUE!?- alza la voz eren, al darse cuenta se calma y se vuelve a sentar, pues de la impresión dio un salto.

-e-eso es imposible, este sujeto a mi lado tiene 30 años, se ve más joven, pero usted parece de la edad de Yukina san, o incluso la mía!- decía un eren sorprendido.

-¿me estás diciendo viejo mocoso?- interrumpe Rivaille que no había hablado en todo el momento.

-no me refiero a eso, pero wow.

Después de eso ya todos entraron mas a la conversación, conociéndose más, incluso Rivaille aportaba comentarios. Hablaban de cosas triviales, películas, gustos, trabajos, n fin muchas cosas, hasta que llegan a la parte sentimental.

-¿ y desde cuándo es que se conoce con eren, Rivaille san?- pregunto Yukina sin despegarle los ojos de encima a eren.

-desde hace mucho tiempo mocoso, incluso antes de que tu nacieras- dijo mientras tomaba a eren de la mano por debajo de la mesa siendo eso toda su respuesta, dejando con un símbolo de incógnita la cara de Yukina y Kisa, mientras eren solo miraba a Rivaille con una pequeña sonrisa, se acababa de dar cuenta que parte de su mal humor era que estaba celoso de su nuevo amigo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio,-parecieron horas- hasta que eren emite otro comentario.

-ahora que me doy cuenta, Kisa san y Rivaille se parecen en varias cosas, 1°ambos son de cabello negro, 2° no les puede dar un no como respuesta, 3° ambos son bajitos, 4°sus parejas somos altas y 5°son tiernos, lo ultimo lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que dejo sonrojado al pequeño de Kisa, mientras que a Rivaille lo dejo con una mirada amenazante a su ser.

-¿así que soy un enano tierno?

-yo nunca dije enano, pero si quieres enano por mí no hay problema.

Rivaille suelta un molesto bufido antes de responderle ante tal atrevimiento- bien que este ''enano'' te hace gritar y llorar en la noche como adolescente en carnaval

Todos quedaron con un rostro de poker face al escuchar tal ''revelación'', pero lo mas sorprendente fue el comentario que salió de los labios de Yukina.

-ah! Eso quiere decir que Rivaille san también es el activo!

Kisa y eren quedaron aun mas chocleados por la respuesta ''irónica'' por no decir estúpida de Yukina, excepto Rivaille que al escucharlo se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su mirada viaja de Yukina a Kisa y de Kisa a Yukina, toma un sorbo de su café que había pedido con anterioridad.

Sin soltar su café responde-¿oh? Asique te la mete un mocoso- decía sin una pizca de pudor mientras miraba a Kisa, quien se atoro con un trozo de pastel que había ingerido segundos antes de que Rivaille respondiera.

-q-que te importa! Por lo menos yo no soy el pedófilo aquí- respondió Kisa en un arrebato de enojo, y claro a quien no le enfurecería que alguien dijera algo así como así y en público.

-para tu información, ya tiene 18 años.

Y pensar que supuestamente Kisa y Levi se estaban llevando bien. Pasaron unos minutos y ellos se seguían diciendo cosas a todo pulmón, a pesar de estar en un lugar público, los camareros y clientes no se acercaban pues cada vez que se acercaban para decirles que se calmaran eran cortados con las miradas de odio de esos dos, mientras que Yukina y eren solo se quedaban ahí observando, pues tampoco podían calmarlos, ardía Troya en esos momentos.

A Yukina se le ocurre una idea para que terminara el conflicto y no duda en decírselo al oído a eren, claro los otros estaban demasiado ocupados en decirse insulto que se les venía a la cabeza y no prestaban atención a los demás.

-eh? P-pero ¿cree que funcione Yukina san?- le decía eren sonrojándose por lo que le había dicho, pero la idea no era descabellada, sino que era algo que a todos les beneficiaria.

-solo intentémoslo, no perdemos nada- le dijo quiñándole un ojo haciendo que este se ruborizara, pero eso no paso desapercibido por los ogros que estaban a su lado, pues al ver que tanto se cuchicheaban entraron en modo posesivo.

-oi, aleja tu mocoso del mío, bastardo- decía Rivaille mientras jalaba a eren contra su pecho.

-lo mismo te digo, enano- Kisa hacia lo mismo, pero este se abrazaba al cuerpo del mas grande.

-ha? Que dijiste? No te escuche, muerde-almohadas- o no, aquí vamos de nuevo.

-oh, lo siento, creo que necesitas audífonos abuelito, pero no te enojes, cada vez se te notan mas las arrugas-respondió con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa burlona.

Insultos iban, insultos venían, hasta que Yukina le guiña el ojo a eren como señal de que era hora de ejecutar el plan ''chantaje''

Eren se arma de valor y enreda sus brazos en el brazo izquierdo del azabache-r-rivaille, porque no nos vamos-este aun miraba con odio al ''idiota'' frente a él- recordé que tengo que hacer algo en casa, y es muy IMPORTANTE, no creo que pueda esperar más- hizo mayor énfasis en lo ultimo dicho, captando la atención del mayor, haciéndolo entender sobre ese algo tan importante, vio a los ojos esmeralda de eren, claramente se notaba una chispa en sus ojos, esa que solo muestra cuando tiene ganas de ''eso'' sumándole que su rostro ya estaba bastante rojo. No se negó ante la petición de este, se levanto de su asiento con eren de su brazo. Pero Kisa no se quedo ahí pues siguió arremetiendo contra el azabache.

-¿Qué, ya te vas? Cobarde.

Ante esto Rivaille volteo la mirada pero seguía dándole la espalda- no tengo tiempo que perder con alguien como tú, tengo cosas más importantes y _mejores_ que hacer- dicho eso acerco a eren desde su cintura, dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar. Kisa iba a seguirlo, pero de pronto es abrazado por Yukina.

-ne Kisa san, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas esta noche en mi apartamento? Te prometo que te hare olvidar este mal sabor de boca y que reemplazare por _otro._-al ver como este se ponía rojo por tal invitación, tomo su respuesta como un sí, dirigiéndole una mirada a eren, quien le daba la espalda mientras salía abrazado de Rivaille. _Suerte eren_, fue lo que pensó mientras veía como la pareja salía de la cafetería.

**(x)**

Llegaron a su casa, lo primero que hicieron fue quitarse los abrigos, pues aunque afuera hacia frio, dentro estaba temperado como para estar sin abrigarse tanto.

Ya había oscurecido, ambos cenaron y se fueron acostar pues se había hecho tarde. Entraron a su habitación sin prender la luz, guiándose solamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Rivaille se sentó en la cama mientras sujetaba a eren de la cintura mientras este estaba parado frente a él.

-¿y qué era eso tan importante que tenias que hacer?

-n-no hagas c-como que no lo sabes-decía mientras desviaba su mirada d los orbes grises con que era observado intimidantemente. Entonces Rivaille lo jala de us brazos haciendo que este quedara sentado en sus piernas, se quedan viendo cara a cara por unos segundos hasta que el castaño acerca sus labios a los de su amante, concretándolo en un apasionado pero tierno beso, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Rivaille mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura, asomando sus mano por entre la camisa del castaño, sacándole gemidos por ese suave contacto de sus manos frías en su cuerpo.

Guiándolo hasta recostarlo en la cama, Rivaille aprovechaba para quitarle la camisa y dejarle una vista despejada de su mocoso.

-supongo que el mocoso mayor hizo ponerte de ánimos- decía mientras se deleitaba con el cuello del menor, lamiendo y mordiendo, para dejar marcas en su morena piel.

Eren separo el rostro de su amanta para dejarlo entre sus manos con su rostro frente al de el -¿celoso?- le decía con una sonrisa ladina, mientras observaba los ojos de su amante, los mismos de los que se enamora cada día.

Rivaille ataca con un beso hambriento de placer la boca del otro, sin dejarle posibilidad e tomar alguna bocanada de aire, separan sus labios dejando escapar un hilillo de saliva por entre la comisura de los labios de eren, para acariciar su rostro con tal suavidad y cuidado, como si con el mas mínimo tacto su piel se rompiera, al igual que una flor.

-solo cuido lo que es mío…y tu eres mío- decía mientras besaba la mano izquierda de eren-mío.

El castaño se sonroja pero le regala una tierna sonrisa a Rivaille, enrollado sus brazos en el cuello del otro, acercándose a su rostro para darle un beso en su frente.

-y lo soy, incluso desde antes que naciera, antes de que nos conociéramos, 2000 años atrás…fui, soy y seré…siempre tuyo.

-…te amo eren.

**(x)**

-Nhg! M-mas ra-rapido! Levi!

Rivaille ya estaba dado certeras estocadas en lo que era la próstata del castaño, haciendo gritar del éxtasis, al parecer Rivaille no mentía cuando dijo que lo hacía gritar como adolescente en carnaval.

-joder, estas muy apretado- decía entre gruñidos y otras cosas sin sentido. Con cada estocada que daba, hacia estremecer el cuerpo que yacía bajo del.

Aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas, haciéndolas certeras y profundas, mientras buscaba los labios rosados de eren para poder lamerlos, morderlos y besarlo, como si fueran un dulce, o más bien como una droga, de la que necesitaba para poder vivir.

-ahng!...ya-ya no!...riv…aille!

-un poco más eren.

Ambos estaban llegando a su límite, acabando con otro beso. Rivaille llenando con su semilla el interior del castaño, llegando al orgasmo al igual que eren, quien impregnaba de su esencia su vientre y el de Rivaille, quien al momento de eyacular se había abrazado fuertemente al castaño.

Pasaron unos minutos para que ambos pudieran acompasar su respiración entrecortada, mientras se abrazaban. Rivaille con un brazo bajo la cabeza de eren simulando una almohada, mientras este le aferraba a él desde su torso, jugando con sus dedos en el abdomen del azabache.

-ahora que hago memoria ¿Qué era ese libro que tanta urgencia tenias por comprar?.

-¿huh?

-ese libro por el que me obligaste a salir a ese frio infernal mocoso- decía mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en su frente, que más que golpe fue como una caricia.

-libro… ah!- estiro su brazo a su mesita de noche que estaba a su lado, tomando de encima un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo.

-toma- se lo extiende mientras ambos se sientan en la cama.

Se le queda mirando por unos segundos, luego de tomarlo entre sus brazos abre el paquete y ve el libro.

-feliz navidad…y feliz cumpleaños amor- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras veía el rostro de su amante, quien hojeaba el libro.

-tch, lo encontraste eh- dejo el libro a un lado y beso nuevamente al castaño, recostándolo en la almohada quedando sobre el.

-feliz navidad eren-regalándole una sonrisa, la más hermosa que había visto, y solo era para él.

_Gracias_ pensaba eren, mientras se abrazaba del cuello de Rivaille, compartiendo su calor en ese fría noche.

Desde el cielo comenzó a caer pequeños copos de nieves, que eran testigo del amor que estos dos se mostraban y brindaban el uno a otro, brindándose calor y amor, esa noche, 25 de diciembre, era la misma noche que hace 2000 años atrás, se habían hecho uno por primera vez…

**Notas de la autora ósea yo xd: holaaaaa!~ eh venido de entre las tinieblas con este intento de crossover xd, shingeki no hatsukoi (?) what?**

**Siempre pensé que Kisa y levi se parecían harto, me gusta levi como uke también, pero no quería dejar su orgullo por el suelo (?)**

**Por eso lo hice un seme que se respeta xD. **

**Se imaginan si de verdad hicieran un crossover de estas dos series? Seria asdafdsfsa.**

**Espero que hayan gozado el…fic? Ya ni sé lo que escribi xd perdonen por el intento de lemon que hice, pero lo hice con el corazón :c**

**Espero les haya gustado, **

**si les gusto dejen review**

**Si no les gusto dejen review**

**Si no lo leen dejen review,**

**En fin déjenme un rewiew no sean malitas :C *pone ojos de cachorrito***

**Nos leemos!~**

**PD: pronto actualizare uno de mis fics, pero no se cual por la falta de tiempo, déjenme un review también diciendo cual quieren que actualice!~~**

**Sayonara!**

**Voice-L**


	2. AVISO

Voice chan al habls:

Hola a tod s! (si, se que hay hombres merodeando aquí e.e)

Solo quería decirles de que esta historia tiene conti n.n

Solo que la estoy publicando en wattpad 3 porque, pues porque se me da la gana (?)

Y creo que constara d caps no mas, xD se supone que Seria solo un one-shot pero, YOLO(?)

Y eso! xD en wattpad tengo el mismo nombre (oh si, soy muy original) y bueno, eso.

Hasta ahora lleva dos capitulos, creo. Para que se paseen por ahí, l s espero! 3

Nos leemos!

Voice chan fuera!.

Pd: perdonen si demoro, culpen a la escuela, ella es la responsable (?)


End file.
